Camp Swan
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: The Cullens and Hales are spending their summer at an elite cheerleading and football camp. Bella Swan proves to be a friend and a kick ass cheerleader. What happens when hilarity ensues and pranks begin? Normal parings AU AH OOC Changing POV ON HOLD!
1. Welcome to Hell

**Here's to the ability to write almost 10 stories at the same time. So here it goes with chapter 1 of CAMP SWAN!**

**Just so you all know this story is loosely related to TwiHard24's Camp Cullen. So whatever isn't hers or Stephenie Meyer's is mine!**

**Even though the above is a disclaimer I know all my loyal readers *laugh* love to hear from a certain annoying health teacher who goes by the name of Mr. Matthew Madrid Marcs…**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs: Uh… No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**Anyway… AU AH slightly OOC changing POV… You know the basics…**

**Finally… drum roll please….**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Hell**

RPOV-(Rosalie)

"Rose! Rose! Wake up!" Alice's high voice woke me as my brother, Jasper, shook me violently.

"Alright, Jasper! Stop!" I shouted. When he didn't, I shouted for Emmett… well shouted as much as I could on a bus. Several people turned to star. Oh well at least Jasper stopped.

"Okay Alice. Now that I've regained most of my hearing, what's with the screaming?"

"We're here!" she said happily, pointing to a sign out the window. And there it was:

Camp Swan: Football and Cheer Camp for High School Seniors.

This was going to be a very good summer. As long as Mr. I-don't-have-anybody, a.k.a. Edward didn't decide to ruin our fun.

******************

BPOV-(Bella)

I sighed as I locked the cabin door. Of course my cabin mates weren't here yet. The bus didn't arrive until ten minutes ago and campers weren't allowed to go to their cabins until after Carlisle's annual welcome speech.

I secured the tie on my bikini top and picked up my beach bag. I ran towards Cockram Lodge and arrived just as Carlisle and Esme were climbing the steps onto the stage.

I ran up and joined them.

"Welcome campers! I am Carlisle Swan and this is my wife Esme and our daughter Isabella." I glared at Carlisle. "If you value your life you will call her Bella. We hope you enjoy your stay here at Camp Swan but before we let you go to your cabins where your schedules for the next 8 weeks will be waiting, I'd like to hand the mike over to my wife so she can introduce this year's scholarship winners."

My gorgeous mom took the mike and began, "Alright first the football scholarships. We have three boys this year. Defensive lineman, Emmett Cullen." A big bulky with deep brown curly hair walked up to the stage and shook Carlisle's hand. He came to stand next to me. "Kicker, Jasper Hale." A blonde Texas looking guy wearing a worn cowboy hat joined Emmett in line after shaking Carlisle's hand. "And quarterback, Edward Cullen." Whoa. Can you say Adonis? This guy was definitely related to some kind of Greek god. And then he ruined it. He whooped from the stage and gave a quick "Hey ladies" with his voice sliding like honey.

Player. Definitely a player.

"And now for our cheerleading scholarships. This year we have two beautiful young ladies in addition to our daughter Bella." Gee. Thanks mom. Single me out so that every girl here thinks I'm only here because my parents own the camp. I had earned my spot just like every other cheerleader here. "First, Emmet and Edward's sister, Alice Cullen." A small petite pixie-like girl bounced onto the stage. She shook Carlisle's hand and gave both me and Esme hugs before joining her brothers in the line. "And last but not least, Jasper's twin, Rosalie Hale." A tall blonde walked onto the stage with as much energy as Alice. She whispered something into Esme's ear and joined the rest of us in line.

"My bad, Rose Hale," Esme corrected herself. "And now you may go to your cabins. If you have any problems come see Carlisle or me before dinner tonight at six. I ran down the steps, practically tripping over the last two. I needed to get to the beach. I DID NOT want to be in the cabin when my two cabin mates got there. Especially if they were those three sluts from school back in Rochester. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Kelsey Boggs were just too much to deal with.

I spread my towel out on the sand under one of the many red and white umbrellas already set up. The past years I had been here they had been a pain to take down during storms but at least Angela, Esme's assistant cheerleading coach, and Ben, Carlisle's assistant football coach, were there to help me.

I stripped my nearly see-through white tank top and small lifeguarding shorts from the YMCA back in good old Rochester. After slathering on TONS of suntan lotion I ran to the edge of the dock and dived into the cool, refreshing water. I swam out toward the yellow platform floating in the middle of the water.

I climbed on and just laid there. We had only been dismissed 5 minutes ago and there was no way anyone would be on the beach for at least another thirty if at all because it was so close to dinner. I closed my eyes and relaxed. It was so good to be back at my second home.

Twenty minutes later- ten minutes before I expected- I heard the sound of giggling girls and rough housing guys.

I dove silently into the water and swam to the dock. I hid behind the boards to make sure it wasn't Lauren and her crew- Jessica, Kelsey, Mike Newton, Lee Sanders, and Tyler Crowley. At least it wasn't all of them- Eric hadn't made the cut. Mike had a huge crush on me but Jessica had him on tight reins. Tyler was an ass. He had nearly killed me with his van freshman year and had been trying to make it up to me since. Lauren basically slapped him every time she caught him staring at me. Kelsey and Lee were totally in love so there was no problem with him but Kelsey, like most competitive cheerleaders, was a backstabbing bitch.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it wasn't the LJK crew as it was called back in Rochester but quickly sucked it back in when I realized who it was.

The scholarship winners: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Edward. The scholarship winners were always high on my 'to avoid' list. The girls tended to be ten times as bitchy or slutty and the guys tended to be ten times the players. I know it's stereotyping but when you're brought up in the world of competitive sports… well let's just say most stereotypes aren't that far off.

Against my better judgment I climbed out of the water. I could see that they had spread their towels out near mine and the girls now lounged back gossiping and reading magazines while the guys tossed around a Nerf football.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully as I began toweling myself off.

"I'm Alice!" The little pixie announced brightly.

"Bella, but you already know that. And before you blow me off because I'm the daughter of the owners and that's the only reason I got it let me just say it's not. I worked my butt off to get. My parents were totally against me coming and wanted me to go visit my grandparents in Italy for eight weeks. I sent in my application and raised the money but I auditioned for a scholarship anyway. I got it; I won it fair and square and was the first three-year captain my school ever had." Oh god, I was ranting full on and sounded worse than Lauren on a bad day.

"Don't worry. We figured that much. Well not that whole story but your parents don't seem like the kind of people who would cheat. Even for their daughter. I'm Rose by the way."

"Cool."

"So Rose," Alice began, "Who do you think our cabin mates are?"

"I'm not sure. But I mean two of those beds were already claimed and made."

"Oh," I piped up, "Are you guys in North Star?" They nodded. "Yeah that's me and Angela. Ang is Esme's assistant. She's great. You'll love her. She's been staying with me since I started coming here at eight. She was fourteen and then her mom was Esme's assistant. Back then we would learn the routines and stand in when girls were out on injuries. Basically the same story with Ben, Carlisle's assistant coach. He's great too. He and Ang are dating. You'll meet them both tonight at dinner. So now you know my life story. What's yours?" I finished breathless. Evasion of privacy I know but what are they gonna do? Sue me?

"Well our parents, Charlie and Renee, adopted us all. Emmett and Edward when they were two and me a year later when we were all three. Rose and Jasper are obviously fraternal twins and they came to is as foster kids two years later, the day Edward turned five. We live a few miles outside of Rome, New York. Rose was captain of the cheer team and I was second in command. No jealousy though. Edward was captain of the football team being starting quarterback and all. Jasper and Emmett were his second in command. Emmett is one hell of a lineman and Jasper is the number one kicker in the state." Alice seemed completely fine with laying out their entire history for me. I liked how talkative she was and she had a very bright personality. I noticed she went starry-eyed over Jasper's name.

"So where's home for you?" Rose asked. I liked her a lot. She wasn't extremely talkative like Alice but she definitely didn't seem like some of the other cheerleaders. *Cough* Lauren *Cough* Jessica *Cough* Kelsey *Cough*

"Rochester."

"New York?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nah not for awhile now." I was holding back tears. What Jacob had done to me was horrible and I didn't even want to think of the fact that he was here within a five mile radius. "What about you? Do you have boyfriends?"

"Speaking of boyfriends," Alice sang as Emmett and Jasper walked over. Edward must have gone back to their cabin. They were probably staying with Ben. I gave her a confused look.

"Jasper is dating Alice and I'm dating Emmett," Rose explained as Emmett plopped down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep," he said popping his mouth on the 'p'.

"Well, we better get going to dinner. It's almost six," Jasper reminded us after sliding on his watch. Yep definitely Texan. I wondered why Rose didn't have an accent.

I glanced at the waterproof watch secured to the handle of my beach bag. Yep 5:47.

"Good! I'm starved! I could eat a whole bear!" Emmett exclaimed.** [A/N He He… Sorry I couldn't help it.]**

"Where's dinner anyway?" Alice asked.

"Cockram Lodge," I stated matter-of-factly. I had named the lodge the year after my best friend, Alexandra Cockram, died. It had been in the second grade and she was diagnosed with leukemia. It was hard to except it when she passed away but I was able to stop myself from crying every time I entered the building. I wanted to be strong for her.

"Wait! Where's Edward?" Just as Alice spoke Jasper neared the water where the wind had blown his hat a few moments ago. I turned as I heard him curse and was just in time to see him soaked with water.

"I guess that answers my question," Alice mumbled to herself. "Jazz, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just as long as Edward apologizes." Edward stuck his tongue out at Jasper.

"Well look at it this way, you don't have to shower tonight," Edward offered. With that Jasper ran over and tackled him.

"Quarterback sack!" Emmett whooped but then went over to help Alice and Rose pull the boys away from each other. In that moment I realized that I had accomplished a first for me. I had made friends in the cutthroat world of competitive cheerleading.

****************************************

Walking into the lodge I took in the familiar surroundings I hadn't had the chance to take in earlier because of the rush to the beach. I took my seat next to my parents, Angela, and Ben at the only circular table in the lodge. It could fit ten but only five people ever sat there.

"Do you guys wanna sit with us?"

"Sure!" they all answered in unison and I heard Esme and Angela giggle well Ben and Carlisle tried to hold back laughter.

The other campers filed into the lodge and took their seats. A table per a cabin, eight people per table.

Our table looked something like this:

Carlisle Esme

Ben Angela

Edward Bella

JasperAlice

Emmett Rose

**[A/N This seating arrangement will become more and more important as the story goes on. Sorry for the suckish chart. It's the best way I could do it. I didn't want to like list it out because that just makes it harder for me and others to understand.]**

Carlisle and Esme got up and grabbed the mikes that Alec and Jane, the camp's maintenance crew held out for them. Angela and Ben followed them up, Ben flanking Carlisle, Ang flanking Esme.

"Okay if I can have everybody's attention," Esme began. When nobody quieted down, she held her mike out to Ben who stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled into the mike. Having seen it coming my ears were covered but no one else bedsides my parents and Ang, who knew the consequences had been able to cover their ears in time.

The room fell silent. "Thank you. Carlisle," Esme said motioning towards my father.

"Well I'm sure you have all seen your schedules." A low murmur went through the room and I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard Lauren, Jessica, and Kelsey complaining it would cut into their 'beauty time'. "Yes, yes, I know it's rigorous but it will pay off. Now tomorrow we will begin with…" I had heard this exact speech given every year since I was eight and it hadn't changed once.

I leaned into the center of the table and motioned for everyone to follow. Once I had the attention of every Cullen and Hale I whispered:

"Welcome to hell."

**Alright so this is the longest chapter I have ever written by almost 1,000 words and it takes up five MS word pages without the author's notes. I'm going to try to update this story AT LEAST every Thursday. Another keyword in that sentence is TRY!**

**So about the story itself…**

**Love it? Hate it? Keep it? Chuck it? Tear it apart and burn the pieces? Let me know! The more you review the faster I type! And please point out any mistakes!**

**I think that's it!**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


	2. Marmalade Lipgloss

**Alrighty! Chapter 2!!!! YAY!!! **

**I know it's Wednesday but after school tomorrow I have a dance thing until six and then a school open house from 6:15 to 8:00 and I definitely won't have time to post in between because it is my eating/ changing time. **

**Before we get started let's give a warm welcome to….**

**Mr. Matthew Madrid Marcs…**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs: Uh… No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**So here it goes…**

**Chapter 2- Marmalade Lip Gloss**

BPOV-(Bella)

My beeping alarm woke me at 7:15. Breakfast was in forty five minutes. I glanced at Angela's bed. She was still sleeping. She didn't have to wake up until 7:30. Lucky girl, her hair obeyed her. One look at the set of bunk beds across the room and somehow I knew I was in trouble. Both Alice and Rose were wide awake. How I didn't wake up from their alarm was beyond me.

"Rose have you seen my green L.C. bag? That's where all my T1 stuff is." What did Alice mean by T1? And why did she have an L.C. bag? Those bags didn't come out until the end of the summer. Believe me, I am not that into fashion but when it came to my favorite clothing line… Let's just say it's worse than SpongeBob on Krabby Patties.

"I think I saw it by my trunk!" Rose shouted from the bathroom. I could hear the shower running.

"Alice? Rose?" My voice was groggy.

"Oh! Bella you're awake! Ummm… I was just looking for my marmalade lip gloss from T1." Alice was stuttering. Wait! _Alice_ was _stuttering._ I had known the girl for less than 24 hours and I _already_ knew that Alice Cullen never stuttered.

"Marmalade lip gloss?" I asked. "Alice marmalade doesn't have much of an actual flavor, much less one that would make a good lip gloss. And what the hell is T1?"

"Oh T1 is… just this… really cool… retro accessory shop outside of Rome." Lots of pauses plus saying something really fast at the end like Alice did equals trying to come up with an excuse.

I let it go with a soft "Whatever Alice" and got up to gather my stuff and wait for Rose to finish so I could use the bathroom. I decided to get changed. I pulled on a dark blue tank top and over that I put on my well worn and much cut up(courtesy of my cousin Elizabeth) Camp Swan t-shirt. I stripped my flannel pajama pants and pulled on my 'Cheerleaders Kick Butt' shorts. You know the ones with the foot on the butt. **[A/N picture on pro. The only difference is that they say 'Dancers Kick Butt' and btw Alice is actually lying.]**

Ang began to stir as her alarm went off. Alice was brushing her fingers through her hair. Apparently she had found her marmalade lip gloss and with half an hour until breakfast she began reading a gossip magazine.

I heard the shower snap off and Alice's head shot up. She quickly claimed the bathroom and as soon as Rose opened the door she rushed through it. Rose and Alice were dressed much the same. Same Rome Raiders t-shirt with 'Hale' written across the back of Rose's and 'Cullen' written across the back of Alice's. Under Rose's last name was a VERY large number 1 and under Alice's was a VERY large number 2. They both wore maroon shorts to match the lettering on their shirts. I could see that they also had matching necklaces and bracelets as well as anklets. They each had an intricately braided, multi-colored, obviously hand-woven anklet circling their ankles. They also had matching chains around their necks each with one charm dangling. Rose's charm looked like a bear and Alice's charm looked like… those drama masks thingies? Odd. But they also each had a bracelet filled with charms probably seven or so on either bracelet.**[A/N pictures of as much as I could find on profile!]**

Alice came out several minutes later. Ang was dressed like me and ready to go. We had 25 minutes before breakfast and Carlisle and Esme always wanted Ang and me there at least 10 minutes before. We used those fifteen minutes wisely and shared the mirror in the bathroom.

"Alright ladies," Ang announced, "Let's go." Obviously Angela loved being the oldest in the cabin, especially by six years. It gave her a little weight over the rest of us. We left and Alice locked the cabin door behind us. She was still fidgeting when we sat down at the table with Carlisle and Esme. The boys were there with Ben… well at least Emmett and Jasper were. Edward was nowhere to be found. At least it looked like the guys were getting along.

Esme kissed the top of my head and sat down to begin the morning meeting that we had every morning. I droned them out only answering when I was asked a direct question.

Five minutes later it was finally time for breakfast!

*****************************************

APOV-(Alice)

I read the little meter thingy. 77. Dammit! I was low. I jotted down the number and popped a few LifeSavers gummies into my mouth. That should help.

Angela and Bella took over the bathroom as soon as I was out. Rose was relaxing on one of the purple beanbags I had thought to bring. I smiled when I saw she was wearing the same outfit as me down to the jewelry. I wasn't surprised because it wasn't a coincidence. We had called each other to make sure we had packed these outfits. We had double checked we had all our jewelry too. That wasn't a problem; we never took our anklets off and only took off our necklaces and bracelets off to cheer. I dug through my chest and tossed her a pair of maroon tube socks each with three gold stripes at the top.

She smiled. "Where are your levels?" Oh great! The one question I had been hoping to avoid.

"They're a little low," I admitted softly.

"Why? You took nine units of insulin last night right?"

"Yeah," I said grimacing. It was hard for me to take any shot over eight units. Which basically it means it's hard for me to take most shots.

"Well then why would you be low? I did the math for you. It came out nine units even. What did you have last night anyway?"

"A slice of pizza and 3 chicken wings."

"Right. That's what I counted f..." Rose froze suddenly. "Wait how many slices of pizza did you have?"

"One." She glared at me. "Okay, okay. Plus Jazz's crust."

"That's it! A slice of pizza plus the crust of two other slices of pizza equals the carbs of two slices of pizza but you wrote down three! And a cookie!"

"Oh," I said flatly before nearly shrieking at her, "You mean I took two extra units of insulin!" She nodded. I froze. Two units too much.

The last time that had happened my body had gone haywire. But that was the summer _before_ I started cheering. With all the workouts I would be doing today I was just gonna have to hope and pray I didn't go too far under.

Bella and Ang finished soon after my little blow up (that thankfully they hadn't heard) and we were off to Cockram Lodge.

I listened politely while Esme held her morning meeting and contributed as much as I could. When I was sure I had both Emmett and Jasper's attention I pretended to bite my nails, something I never did. They knew something was wrong and looked to Rose who tucked an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear to signify that I was low. This was our code. Emmett sniffed loudly and Jasper gave me a reproving look while tapping his foot three times fast then three times slow. _Good, _I thought, _they understood._ I waited for Edward's low whistle telling me that he understood but I remembered that he wasn't there.

Soon everyone began filing in for breakfast and I caught sight of Edward. He had a blonde girl on one arm and a brunette on the other. I rolled my eyes. Being captain of the football team did not help Edward's ego. I glanced at Rose and giggled as she completed an eye roll of her own.

Esme stood up and began calling tables to the line. I pulled out my Calorie King book and flipped through the cereal section trying to find which cereal would give me the most carbs. I was low and I needed them.

"What's that for Alice?" Bella asked curiously.

"Alice has…"

Emmett cut Edward off with a glare. They knew I didn't want to share my problem. Yet.

"Just watching what I eat." It was believable. I saw Ang flipping through one of her own and a few other girls at different tables doing the same. She nodded and let it drop. Esme called North Star and Red Jacket. We all rose to get some food.

I filled my bowl with Lucky Charms and waited for Rose to get her honey nut Cheerios. I munched happily on my cereal getting to know Angela, Ben, Carlisle, and Esme a little bit better.

"So," Esme was asking, "Where have you guys decided on college?"

"Actually we've all decided on U of R," Jasper shared. "Edward for medicine, Emmett for engineering, Rose for engineering, Alice for film and media studies, and me for business and government. Edward and Emmett received football scholarships and I received a full academic scholarship. Alice and Rose both got partial academic scholarships."

"Wow," Carlisle said obviously impressed. "Bella received a full academic scholarship there as well."

"Yeah. I'll be studying literature. And maybe education. It would be cool to be like a middle school English teacher. My 7th grade teacher really inspired me."

"That's awesome. Maybe we'll be in some of the same dorms." Rose sounded so excited.

"Yeah. Wait we haven't gotten our dorm assignments yet right?" I said getting into the excitement. Sometimes Edward said I got too excited but I don't really think so. "It's probably not too late to ask about sharing a room."

"You're right. I have a friend that works in housing so I'm sure I could help with that." Esme looked almost as excited as I did. She jotted something down in a decorated notebook. It was obviously hand decorated but looked amazing. I wondered if Bella did it.

We finished breakfast and Carlisle got up on stage to remind us where to meet for our first class. We headed back to our cabins and had thirty minutes to get ready before our first class. Angela bade us good bye after ten minutes and went to go help Esme. I took my shot in the bathroom making sure that Bella wasn't suspicious and then we headed off grabbing a few bottles of water from Cockram on the way.

We started with stretching for half an hour. Then Angela decided we needed to have some fun. There were 51 cheerleaders here. Angela decided that we should figure out who could do push-ups the longest without collapsing. Rose and I smiled at each other. We did this kind of stuff at home with the boys to prove that we could do most things better. Even in heels.

Most people collapsed after a minute or and then it was down to ten. Angela called each of us to the front. "Lauren, Jessica, Kelsey, Irina, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Bella, Rose, and Alice. Front and center form a horizontal line and start when I say go."

Kelsey and Irina collapsed almost immediately probably from exhaustion. Tanya and Jessica were the next to go, then Lauren and Kate. Carmen bowed out gracefully when she realized she couldn't go for much longer. Angela blew her whistle and told Bella, Rose, and I to form a triangle facing each other. We did as we were told and started again.

After five minutes of the other girls bugging their eyes out and none of us showing any signs of slowing, Angela called it a draw and we moved onto tumbling. We had another contest. Esme would call out a pass and Angela would demonstrate it. If you thought you could do the pass you would stand on one side of the matt but if you couldn't do the pass you were off the matt completely. You then had to complete the pass with Angela and Esme scoring you. You had to get at least an eight out of ten to move on. They started off with a medium hard pass to move the pace along faster and then went to some easier stuff.

Finally it was down to the same ten as before. Rose and I smiled. Even before the cheerleading and my diabetes we had been gymnasts. And every once and a while after beating the guys a few times wearing heels they would dare us to tumble in heels. The first time Emmett, the sorest loser, had done it, I had twisted an ankle and Rose had sprained her wrist trying to catch herself as she fell. Now though, I didn't know why they bothered. We could each execute a round off back handspring back tuck back handspring back tuck front handspring back tuck in 3 inch heels.

Carmen was out first this time. Then Kelsey and Jessica, Lauren and Irina following close behind. Kate over rotated and lost her balance landing on her butt at the end of her pass and she was out. Tanya's feet landed off the matt and she was out too. Bella, Rose, and I high fived each other and walked to the other side of the matt. Esme decided she would demonstrate this time.

"Don't do it mom!" Bella called out.

"Yeah, coach Swan. You know what happened last summer!" Angela shouted after joining us.

"Calm down," Esme called back. "I'll be fine."

Yeah she was fine. Actually she was great. She did four back handsprings and then a back tuck. Seemingly simple but then she started over again. She did it three times across. This would be hard. That was twelve back handsprings, something me and Rose could do without a problem. But then there was the part about having to count every four and then doing a back flip. Oh and keeping them small enough to not tumble off of the matt.

Bella did it no problem and so did Rose. I took a deep breath and started. One, two, three, four, flip. One, two, three, four, flip. One, two, three, four, flip. Finish. I almost stumbled off the matt but managed to stay balanced and stick my landing. Everyone applauded and again it was called a tie.

We took a lunch break and were back an hour later. My levels were good and I double checked my list of food I had ate before giving it to Rose to do the math. Only six units. Phew!

We went back out to the matt after saying goodbye to the boys. How I wished I could watch Jasper practice on the field and to be there to kiss his sweaty forehead when he first got off the field.

Esme and Angela got us working fast. We stretched for a few minutes to warm up again and then we started stunting. We were put into groups of six. The eight groups gathered around the map. Bella seemed to growl as her mom assigned us to be with Jessica, Kelsey, and Lauren. I was flyer for obvious reasons. I was only four ten and last time I checked I was under 100 pounds. I caught major air back in Rome. But that was with people I trusted and with Bella's obvious hatred for these girls I didn't exactly trust them. The girls took their places, Bella basing to my left and Lauren to my right. Jessica in front spotting me from that direction and Rose in the back with her hands on my hips ready to hoist me up.

Before I caught full air on the basket toss Esme had instructed us to do, Angela came jogging over, claiming Lauren's attention. Great! My right spotter was gone. Thankfully Ang realized it in time and was able to catch me.

"Now girls," Angela said once I was safely on the ground, "Coach Swan is aware that you are all not the best of friends." Bella seemed to be in a 'glare down' with Kelsey, Lauren, and Jessica. "But you are the six best cheerleaders at this camp, the four Denali girls coming next. You will be the demonstrators for stunting so for now we are going to work on a split lift into a high kick and then a scorpion."**[A/N I'm not sure if this is actually possible. It's something along the lines of a stunt my cousin's team does.]**

Wow. That was hard core. We managed to get the lift almost perfect in 20 minutes and I had to say I loved it. We demonstrated for the rest of the girls and Esme sent them to work while we had a quick thirty second water break.

We attempted several more stunts and then Esme and Angela spilt us into three teams of thirteen and one team of twelve. Angela worked with two teams while Esme worked with two teams.

We learned some kick ass choreography and put it to music. We ran through it again and again and again. And then performed it. I took my opening pose and as soon as that music began I put on my cheer face, winking smiling and changing expressions from happy to euphoric to happy every eight counts or so. I felt a bit off coming out of the opening stunt, a basket toss but thought nothing of it. It went away quickly and I began to feel the beat pulsing through the body. After being thrown, lifted, and flipped several more times, the hardest part of the choreography arrived. It was something most pro hip hop dancers would struggle with. But then a dizzy spell hit me and I felt my body drop down.

************************************************************************

RPOV-(Rose)

All of the sudden the music stopped and Angela called out Alice's name. I knew exactly what happened. I told her she wasn't going to be able to make it through the day with her blood sugar low but no, Alice could do anything. Anything my ass.

I rushed over to wear our water bottles and bags were. I grabbed her kit and a bottle of water.

"Alice? Alice! Can you hear me?" Esme nearly shouted going hysterical.

"Move," I commanded. Rude, I know but I would apologize later. Esme moved out of my way.

Alice was beginning to slip farther and farther into diabetic shock. I pulled out a pill and placed it in her moth, forcing her to swallow. I held out the water and when she didn't reach for it I squirted some into her mouth. I scooped her up and ran to the nurse's office. The football players had already finished practice and they were hanging around. I saw Emmett and Jasper as I passed the beach. I called out to them and they began running after me. Bella, Angela, and Esme were also following. We passed a gazebo where I could just barely make out Edward's bronze hair against the blonde of Lauren's.

"Edward!" I called, "Stop sucking that slut's face. Alice. Shock. Now. Get off your ass!" He gave me the finger but then realized what I had said. He pulled away from Lauren, apologized and was running after us.

We burst into the nurse's office and the surprised nurse looked up from her desk.

Rushing over to Alice she asked, "What's wrong?"

****************************************

APOV-(Alice)

I woke up to see Jasper's face.

"Jazz?"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Never ever do that again!"

"Huh? Where am I?"

"The nurse's office. You went into shock." Emmett's normally bright voice had a paternal edge to it.

"Oh," I looked up at the rest of the faces. Emmett, Edward, Rose, Bella, Angela, Ben, Carlisle, and Esme. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my diabetes. I didn't want to be different."

"It's alright honey," Carlisle said, "We understand."

"Don't worry Esme and I have diabetes as well," Angela told me in a sweet voice.

"Yes, that's why I had the Calorie King book and I'm assuming that's why you have one as well."

"Yeah," I said, "So wait, you're not mad?"

"No, of course not, Alice. You've only known us for a few days and I can understand if you don't trust us yet."

"Thanks, Bells. I do trust you. It's just I wanted to be normal for a little bit."

Edward snorted. "Normal, Alice? You're a four foot ten pixie on pixie stix and energy sticks." Rose glared and smacked him on the back of his head. "Sorry, bad comparison."

I laughed and stood up.

"I love you guys." And with that I gathered everyone into a group hug.

**Awwww… Sorry guys it's kinda filler-ish but I wanted to get some small drama in there before the major stuff. And just to point this out! BEING DIABETIC DOES NOT MAKE YOU EMO! **

**Okay, now that I've stood up for my cousin, this is my longest chapter EVER! Yay!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


	3. Tattoos

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update… My reasons for not are at the bottom! This chapter was supposed to be longer but I kept rewriting it because it wasn't right and finally I ended at the spot I did!**

**Before we get started let's give a warm welcome to….**

**Mr. Matthew Madrid Marcs…**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs: Uh… No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**Chapter 3- Tattoos**

BPOV-(Bella)

Today started much the same as yesterday. The only difference was that Alice wasn't so jumpy. She was bouncy like always, but she wasn't jumping at every noise.

On the way to the Lodge, I noticed Edward in the gazebo. I realized just as quickly that he wasn't alone. He was having a bit of uh… an intimate moment with Tanya, the strawberry blonde from the Denali crew.

"So who wants to make announcements this morning?" Esme asked a few minutes after our arrival. Her voice was way to chipper for this early in the morning.

"Bella?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me.

"No! I will never again make morning announcements. Especially not with that horrid song," I said my voice solid.

"Oh! I'll do it!" Alice volunteered, bouncing up and down. She had ten times as much energy as Esme and Rose had already informed me that today would be one of her 'slower' days. This was going to be a long summer.

"Alright Alice. Here's the paper. Just read them off one by one and pause in between each one. Go up on the stage and wait. Alice bounded up the steps after taking a mike from Alec.

Carlisle opened the doors and campers flooded in. Once everyone was seated and semi-quiet, Alice began announcements.

"Good Morning Camp Swan! Coach C would like to congratulate Jasper Hale for winning the kick-off comp yesterday. Congrats Jasper!" Alice was beaming to no end. "Coach Swan would like to congratulate Alice Cullen, Rose Hale, and Bella Swan for winning the tumble off yesterday. Congratulations ladies." I blushed as people applauded softly. Everyone but Lauren, Jessica, Kelsey, Tanya, Kate, and Irina that is. "Today's schedule will be a day two and boys' cabins will have the computers tonight. Ladies, if you need to use a computer you need to get a permission slip from Coach C or Coach Swan. There will be a ravine hike during free time and two others during recs. Check the lists by the door for your rec groups. Rec group A will go during free time. Rec group B will go during Rec 1 and Rec group C will go during Rec 2. Sign up after breakfast or by lunch at the latest. Football players meet on the track and be prepared for laps. Cheerleaders meet on the beach and be prepared for one serious workout. Have a wonderful day!" Alice smiled and practically skipped off the stage. Ben stood up and began calling tables for breakfast.

I shot Esme a look. "Mom, are you seriously giving a beach work out this early?"

She pretended to consider it for a moment. "Yup!"

"But mom!" I whined, protesting greatly. "My muscles are still sore from last year. And don't you think that's a bit unfair for Alice and Angela?"

"Don't you dare get me involved in this Isabella," Angela told me before standing up to help Ben. I stuck my tongue out at her retreating figure. I turned back to Esme with a pleading look on my face.

"Angela has been doing it since I came up with it and so have you so just chill."

"Fine," I humphed and crossed my arms over my chest. I apparently was too over dramatic because my motions caused me to fall backwards over the bench.

EmPOV- (Emmett)

"Are you okay Bells?" Carlisle asked rushing over to inspect Bella's head.

"OW!" she shouted as he poked at a particularly tender spot. "But yeah I'm fine… unless it gets me out of the beach workout today." She gave Esme a hopeful look.

"Nope!" I laughed heartily as her face fell but stopped when my little Rosebud felt the need to smack me across the back of my head.

"Ouch! What was that for Rose?" I shouted a tiny bit too loud.

"For making fun of Bella. Now let's go get some cereal," my angel answered.

Lucky Charms! No! Cinnamon Toast Crunch! No! Lucky Charms! Ugh! This is so hard!

Well Jasper solved my problems for me… He took the last bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, so I was left with Lucky Charms. He turned around to stick his tongue out at me but apparently I had a dude-your-so-dead look on my face and he thought better of it.

We sat down at our table and the questioning began.

"So who's the competition on the football field?" Rose asked honestly curious. I could only stare at her body. Today she was only wearing a thin t-shirt over her sports bra and man was she hot!

"There is no competition for this baby," I told her flexing my muscles.

This time the smack came from Jasper. "Ouch, dude what was that for?"

"Emmett, even if Rose does like drooling over your 'guns' that's not what she asked," Alice said rolling her eyes. Annoying little sister who is mentally older but physically younger.

"Lee Sanders is pretty good. So are Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley," Bella shivered which did not go unnoticed by Jasper but he didn't stop talking. "And then Garrett and Eleazer Denali are really good as well. But still no match for us."

"Shit! That LJK crew needs to just go burn in…" I noticed Esme glaring at Bella while she stabbed at her French toast with her fork. "Never mind."

"LJK Crew?" Edward asked stealing a marshmallow off the top of my pile of cereal before I could pour in the milk.

"Yeah. Lauren and Tyler, Jessica and Mike, and Kelsey and Lee. They all went to school with me in Rah-cha-cha. I was… uh… part of their group with a guy named Eric. Jealousy kicked in sophomore year when I got cheer captain and Eric and I broke up the summer before that anyway. But besides that the guys are kick ass football players and the girls are damn good at cheerleading. And Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd watch out for Kelsey if I were you."

"Why is that?" Alice's curiosity was spiking and I could see it in her eyes.

"You stole her spot. The only thing she ever had claim on was being the top of the pyramid cause of her petite-ness. Now she's a backup. She'll be out to get you," Bella explained. My family started laughing.

APOV-(Alice)

I had to laugh at that one. The last person 'out to get me' never crossed my path again. Or walked for that matter.

"What's so funny?" Angela asked.

"It's just," Rose said through her giggles before I could get a word in, "the last person to cross Alice's path is now in a wheel chair."

Bella's eyes grew wide as did Angela's, Ben's, Carlisle's and Esme's. I laughed harder.

"It's not as bad as she makes it sound," I reassured them. "This girl on our cheer team, the captain actually if I remember it correctly," Rose nodded to confirm it and I continued. "Her name was Tara. Our freshmen year I tried out and the day after tryouts before the results were announced but after they couldn't be changed, I was walking out of the bathroom after checking my makeup and the door hit her in the face. I broke her nose and she was furious I had made the team but it was too late to change anything. She kinda umm… fell off the top of the pyramid. Courtesy of uh… me." Again I was met with open mouths. "After freshmen orientation on our first day of practice, the coach wanted me to stay and talk to her before going back to practice. She wanted to know how comfortable I was with stunting. I went back to practice and kinda slammed the door behind me. Tara whipped around surprised. Big mistake on her part. She was on the top of the pyramid. Yeah Whitney was captain after that," I said nodding solemnly. All I have to say about that topic is that I am so glad that Tara was a senior that year. They seemed to take this one less extremely.

"Yeah. And Whitney landed on top of me!" Rose shouted. That had been a pretty funny picture.

"So what about that hike later? You guys wanna do it?" I asked desperately trying to draw the conversation away from me.

"Sure but I should warn you. Ravine equals water… Water equals Bella tripping… A lot!" Bella whacked Angela on the shoulder.

"I'm not _that _bad!" she protested.

"Bella, yes you are," Carlisle told her in a serious tone.

"Whatever, but I'll sign us all up later," Bella replied.

"In the mean time… Breakfast is over. Go get ready for your beach workout!" Esme told us chipperly. Bella moaned again and this time so did Angela. "Deal with it ladies or you're on hopping duty for the week." She began to laugh.

"Yes ma'am," Bella and Angela said in unison, snapping to military salutes before bursting out laughing with Carlisle.

"Get used to it," Carlisle responded to my family's stares. "Around here, stuff like that happens quite often. Especially with those two," he said nodding towards Bella and Angela. This made Bella and Angela laugh six times as hard all the way back to the cabin.

AnPOV-(Angela)

~~~After workout… getting ready for recs~~~

"So what are you guys planning to do during free time?" Rose asked everyone as she exited the bathroom.

"We have life guarding," Bella and I answered at exactly the same time causing giggles to erupt.

"Lifeguarding?"

"Yup! We're both certified and it's a heck of a lot cheaper for Carlisle and Esme if we do it," I explained. I enjoyed lifeguarding. Plus I never want to miss a chance to see Ben in a Speedo.

"Our hike isn't until Rec 2 to so you guys are welcome to hang out by the pool or on the beach. After free time we have instructed swim with Ang and Ben. That's always interesting," Bella told Rose and Alice while glaring at me.

"That was not my fault," I nearly shouted, responding to her glare.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked. If it was possible, she was even more hyper than before that damn workout. How the hell does she do that?

"It was so your fault and don't deny it!"

"No it wasn't! They would've seen it anyway!"

"Whatever. Let's go guys. Ang, we have like five seconds to be there and open the gates," Bella told me tired of arguing. Which means I won? Yes! I double checked my bathing suit snap was secured and we exited the cabin. I locked the door behind us. Now that I think about it I have no idea why our cabins have locks. Maybe I'll ask Esme later.

As we arrived at the pool Ben and the other guys greeted us with kisses. Bella and Edward just stood there awkwardly. Well Bella stood there awkwardly. Edward tried to make a move. I had noticed his player tendencies. I mean I'm not blind.

I walked in first followed by Ben then Bella.

"Hey Bells? What's that on your back?" Emmett shouted. I doubt anyone heard him. We were the only ones by the pool and the pool is pretty far from the cabin area. I froze. Ben froze. Bella froze. We all knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah and is that the same thing on your guys' backs?" Rosalie asked me and Ben.

"Uh… we don't know what you're talking about," Ben stuttered.

"You know exactly what they're talking about. But I don't. So please explain," Alice said hyperly.

"Well a few years back… I was like 15 and Ang and Ben were 21… Carlisle and Esme gave us a day off and we drove into town. We stopped at a tattoo parlor for Ben but he had a stupid idea as we were walking in. He grabbed a parental consent form off the counter and we rushed back to the car. We went back to camp saying we forgot something and Ben tricked Esme into signing the form for me. We went back and got branded together," Bella explained uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Uh… A green and white pompom, a football, and a blue and white pompom. The green one has an A in it and the football and the blue pompom have a B," Ben recited.

"That's what me and Bella were fighting about back in the cabin. During one of the recs one day I asked her to do something and Carlisle and Esme saw the tattoo. They didn't know about it then and she didn't speak to me for like a week," I explained. "So I assume you guys are tattoo free.

"You assume wrong," Emmett stated, smirking. "I have this one," He turned around and showed us one on his lower back. It was the numbers 3:28. Random. "And this one," he showed us the inside of his ankle so he could prominently display the Gemini star sign on his ankle. "And this one," he showed us his wrist which was adorned with a rose.

"I have them in all the same places. Only mine says 3:00, mine is Virgo, and I have a bear on my wrist." This one came from Rose. On the word bear she looked over to Emmett.

"I only have two," Edward began while showing his ankle. "My Gemini sign and 198 mph on my back. Nothing on my wrist." He looked toward Bella with hope in his eyes as he said the last part.

"I have a pixie on my wrist and 3:18 on my back. I have the Virgo on my ankle of course," Jasper informed us not adverting his gaze from Alice until the last possible second. A pixie huh?

We all looked to Alice. She was the last person I expected to have tattoos, much less three tattoos. "Guilty as charged," she said holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm not a Gemini like Edward or Emmett. They were born just before midnight on the 21st. I was born just after midnight on the 22nd. We're one of the rarest sets of multiples out there. I'm a cancer though so that's what's on my ankle. Umm… my back says 204 mph and I have those drama masks on the inside of my wrist."

"So what do all those mean and how many of them were you drunk for?" I smacked Ben on the back of his head. You know that saying 'curiosity killed the cat.' Well, stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed.

"We were drunk for two. Except for Eddie. He never gets drunk," Emmett boomed rolling his eyes. Edward was trying not to blow. It didn't work.

"DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!"

"Whatever, _Edward._ We were drunk for our ankles and wrists. The stories behind them? I don't remember. I was drunk."

Alice rolled her eyes and twisted out of Jasper's reach. "The ankles obviously, are our star signs. I'm really into astrology. The stuff on the inside of our wrists represents our partners." She gazed lovingly at Jasper before beginning again, "And one day, while we still lived in Forks, Washington, we were extremely, extremely bored. We decided to race to La Push. We timed it to the exact second. Rose came in first. Three minutes flat. Then Jasper with three minutes and eighteen seconds. Then Emmett with three minutes and twenty eight seconds. Edward and I were uh… arrested before we could finish. My top speed was 204 miles per an hour and Edward's was 198. We were definitely not drunk for those tattoos. They hurt like hell!"

I laughed. Truth was when I had gotten my tattoo, it didn't hurt at all.

"Oh, hey! Guys we gotta be ready! Campers at 6 o'clock!" Ben called out. I turned and faced '6 o'clock'. Sure enough there were a bunch of girls in slutty bikinis and a bunch of guys messing around with some kid's baseball hat. It was going to be a very long time until that hike!

**Okay so it's very filler-ish but not for long…. A LOT of stuff happens in the next chapter… Including EPOV!! Maybe even in an entire chapter in his POV… *Gasp* *Le Gasp* *La Gasp* **

**BTW… That's me gasping in three different languages… So anyway… There are gonna be some pranks coming up soon so any ideas are welcome! Especially because I'm trying to map out the rest of the story and I need a few ideas to make it complete! And I need a mascot for the football and cheer teams! Um… Please check out my profile because I have some new story ideas posted and I would like your opinion!**

**Oh! My reasons for not posting: Being in the hospital 6 times since I last posted, several new story ideas I **_**had**_** to write, notebooks being confiscated and read by evil theology and English teachers, dance schedule like hell, notebooks being held by ransom by several different people on several different occasions, family issues, mind issues, dyslexia and diabetes testing, a whole bunch of other random crap!**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


End file.
